Unbreakable
by Fifekun
Summary: Dapple Story to "Better than Life" (If you're lost Watch Justice League "Starcrossed") Hawkgirl's people have come to warn Earth of oncoming danger; However, Camille is insisting that the Thanagarians are not to be trusted. Who should the Justice League trust? Hawkgirl? Or Camille? Rated Teen, unsure if it should be Mature.
1. Uninvited

***Disclaimer***

As those of you who actually read and review my stories (both of you.) already know, I FINALLY finished "Better than Life". However I'm afraid if I go try to work on "Turn Around" I may lose my streak for this dapple.

I realized that BTL's sequel "Todellisuus" is going to be in the Justice League Unlimited timeline.  
And for those of you who aren't aware; there are tensions in that time line...tensions that are explained by watching the Justice League episode "Starcrossed"

So yeah, another Dapple story. I am insistent on connecting ties.

So thank you...both of you. It's nice to know someone is giving me feedback.

***WT***

The air in the Watchtower was like none that had ever been felt before. A feeling of peace, happiness, and pure fluffiness….a combination that was EXTREMELY rare on the Watchtower of all things.  
Of course, it could be because of a particular event that was happening that very moment…

"And so, by the powers so graciously given to me; I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Superman smiled at the newly wed couple before him. "J'onn, you may kiss your bride"

J'onn smiled fondly as he faced Camille and felt a swelling in his chest as he brought her to himself and pressed his lips against hers. Camille joined the kiss readily, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting off a very soft swoon as she kissed her new husband.  
Married life...this was something Purin never got to enjoy...something that 591 never dreamed about.  
And yet she, as Camille, was holding it in her arms. Oh what joy to be spending her eternity with this beloved Martian of hers.

"YAY! Alright! Good for you!" Flash all but cheered, blowing his kazooie in triumph. No sooner had J'onn and Camille finished their kiss, the speedster all but dashed over to the couple and started rubbing his hands evilly. "SO! About those 15 kittens-"  
"GEEZ! At LEAST let them have a honeymoon!" Green Lantern waved a hand in the air and marched over to Flash, grabbing him by one of the little lightnings on his head. "All we ever HEAR about is the blasted kittens! Even if J'onn and Camille did have them, it would take YEARS for them to be old enough to play with!"

"Oh believe me, the kittens, pups, and hatchlings of Saturn grow VERY rapidly. Her Majesty, Queen Kiyomi is currently 6 or 7 years old herself, but she was big enough to play with when she was 2 Earth years old." Camille informed, smiling in an amused way at the topic. "But Commander Orko still keeps a tight leash on her since she's so young."  
"Well waiting two years isn't BAD." Flash shrugged his shoulders and then put his hands on his hips. "I can wait-...the Queen of Saturn is 7 years old?...Are her parents insane?"

"uh-...Actually both of Kiyomi's parents are deceased. A war with Charon claimed the King and Queen..." Camille pursed her lips as the subject grew dark and put a paw to her ear. "Technically, Commander Orkono is in charge of the planet until Kiyomi reaches 15...but he still discusses important matters with her." The Saturn paused when she saw how awkward Flash looked. He obviously was feeling bad about the death topic being brought up.  
"Either way!" Camille said cheerily, placing her own paws on her hips. "Don't worry Flash! Just wait a few years for my sake at least!"

"Flash? Wait? Pah...that's a laugh" Green Lantern commented sarcastically, crossing his arms.  
Beside him, Hawkgirl smirked. "Even if J'onn and Camille were to get busy immediately, the process of even HAVING the kittens takes two Earth years; and then on TOP of that, two more Earth years until they're big enough to play with." Hawkgirl smirked at Flash. "You're looking at a MINIMUM of four years, Flash."  
"Aaawww…" Flash crossed his arms and made a pouty face. "Camille needs to be like an Earth cat. At least THEY are ready to play after 8 weeks."

"Yeah, I'm SURE that those kittens won't be mortified by then, just by LOOKING at you." Green Lantern muttered sarcastically. Hawkgirl smirked at the comment and made a motion towards Flash. "If Flash can even handle Saturn kittens. Right Camille?"

Camille grinned towards Hawkgirl, taking a full notice of how Hawkgirl and Green Lantern seemed to be hanging around each other QUITE often. SOMETHING had happened before the Christmas break that they had taken...maybe it was during the attack of the Joker…  
Green Lantern and Hawkgirl had been spending some SERIOUS time together quite frequently.  
"That's considering if my Husband even approves of you playing with our kittens." Camille teased, wrapping her arms around one of his bulky arms and looking up at the Martian. "What do you think, darling? Should we allow our future children to be around such a menace like Flash?"  
"Hmm…" J'onn looked down at his newlywed and smiled. "It would be prudent to have our children on tight leashes."

"HEY!" Flash placed his hands on his hips and scowled. "You know, I COULD be at home watching the Playoffs instead of supporting you at your WEDDING, Camille!"  
"Yes you could, but if you had, you wouldn't live to tell the tale." Camille smirked at her 'brother'.  
"Humph. You better hope I don't find out where you guys are planning to take your honeymoon." Flash grumbled. "Though I have a pretty good feeling it's Canada; since every time you try to go, SOMETHING happens!"

"The honeymoon is going to have to wait."

All in the room looked towards Batman, who was looking at a device in his hand and unsurprisingly, looked serious.  
"We have bigger problems."

***DC***

The night in Washington DC was fairly quiet, even for a high tourist area. Every now and then a car horn would honk, and a dog would bark; however, to label this night as dangerous...seemed like overkill.

"The delegates from Kasnia are just arriving." Batman's voice came over the comms of the Justice League. "Any sign of trouble?"  
"Nothing here." Wonder Woman reported.  
"My end is clear as well." Camille reported, glancing towards the side as Flash and J'onn caught up with her.  
"Zilch." Flash reported, stopping by Camille. "Not even a sleazy politician. Are you sure we need to be here?"  
"According to my sources, Terrorists have targeted this international peace summit." Batman reported.

"They WOULD have to do it during the playoffs." Flash mocked, sounding irritated.  
J'onn looked from Flash and Camille, putting his attention on his com. "What if these Terrorists are already inside?" the Martian asked in concern.  
"I've got that covered." Batman replied. "Whatever goes on inside, Superman has it handled."  
"What about Airplanes?" Camille suddenly asked, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Would Lantern and Hawkgirl be able to stop any?"

"What are you-"  
"I was THERE when the Twin Towers got hit, Batman." Camille frowned and kept her paw on her comlink. "I know they hit the Pentagon; and I'd rather not go through that pit again."  
"...Don't worry, Camille. There haven't been any reports of erratic aircraft. Now stay on task." Batman proceeded to cut the line, making Camille frown and huff.

"You were THERE during 9/11?" Flash looked surprised at the Saturn before him. "What was it like?"  
"...Hell…" Camille pursed her lips and noticed how dark she seemed to sound, before she shook her head, and looked back towards her comrades. "I'm going to check by the Capital for any activity." She reported, before she shapeshifted into a domestic cat and ran for her new checkpoint.  
J'onn and Flash watched her go, before Flash put a hand to his head. "Wow...I didn't know that about kitty…"

"Keep in mind, that happened before she joined us as Camille. It must have happened while she was 591." J'onn looked towards Flash and frowned. "Keep patrolling and let me know if you find anything."  
"Gotcha."

***SW***

Hawkgirl looked over the terrain that she was patrolling, and narrowed her eyes for any suspicious activity. Surely no terrorist could hide from her.

"Hey there"

The Thanagarian looked over towards her left, seeing Green Lantern fly over and smirked slightly. "Hey yourself." She nipped back. "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the north end?"  
"I thought I saw trouble over here" Green Lantern replied.  
Hawkgirl looked back down towards her patrol area, intent on finding just WHAT Lantern was talking about. Nothing caught her eye.  
"There's no trouble" She replied.

"Sure there is" Green Lantern replied, smoothly flying in front of the Thanagarian, continuing to fly just below her. Smirking right at her, he chuckled. "And i'm looking right at it." That much said, the Green Lantern planted a quick kiss on her lips.

Hawkgirl smirked and continued to fly. "You're bad" she teased.  
"You should know" Lantern replied.  
"And YOU should get back to work." Hawkgirl smirked and made a motion with her head. "But after we're done, let's get some takeout from that Chinese place by your apartment."  
"Great!...But this time, no eel heads" Lantern replied, flying off.

Hawkgirl continued to smirk at the retreating Lantern. "Lightweight. I'm still gonna order some so Camille and I can share! She'll need all the protein she can get!"  
"Seriously?! You too?! Let J'onn and Camille at LEAST have a honeymoon before they pop out kittens!"

***SW***

Camille slowed her run when she finally got to the Capitol building. Sniffing at the air, Camille couldn't help but feel...off. Something about this night was driving her nuts, but she couldn't place it.  
Purin had felt this way about someone specific...but who?...ungh…  
Even though she had regained Purin's memories, her memories of being 591 often confused or overlapped certain details.  
Either way, SOMETHING inside of her was on the fritz, as if someone was coming. Someone...she didn't care for…

"Are you alright?"

Camille raised her head and smiled at the landing Martian, before she reverted back into her normal Saturn state, quick to embrace her husband.  
"I'm fine, my love! Why do you ask?"  
"The way you left Flash was abrupt…" J'onn wrapped his arms around his new wife and looked at her seriously. "Not to mention your mind is a flood of thoughts right now."

"I'm not mad at Flash at all, if that's what you're implying." The Saturn tilted her head slightly, before glancing to the side. "Though...I can't help but feel...off…"  
"About?"  
"I feel like Earth is in danger." She narrowed her eyes and looked towards her husband seriously. "And every part of the Saturn soldier inside of me is ready to attack...but i'm not sure why."

"Don't worry, Camille. If Earth is indeed in danger, then we will protect it...together." J'onn encouraged, gently pressing his lips to her forehead.  
Camille smiled lovingly...before she suddenly tensed. Her nose twitched slightly, and a low growl escaped her. For a moment, she stood perfectly still...before she slowly broke away from J'onn and looked to the side, continuing to sniff at the air.

...ZZOOOOMM!

Both J'onn and Camille looked up, seeing four fighter jets take to the sky and get higher and higher. For a while, it seemed like they were merely scouting...before the opened fire on...nothing.  
However, after a moment, a LARGE ship materialized out of thin air...and promptly shot at the fighter jets.

"The slag?" Camille took a few steps up, narrowing her eyes at the arrival. Gordanians? But THEY knew better than to challenge the Omion's strict warning of going beyond the rim of THIS solar system! There had to be SOME sort of- Were the other Justice League members flying to intercept it?  
"CAMILLE!"  
Camille barely had time to blink when the ship fired once again, it's backfire nearly hitting the Martian and the Saturn. However, J'onn quickly SNATCHED Camille and flew straight up in the air, clutching the Saturn tightly. Camille blinked a few times, before she looked towards J'onn.  
"I suppose now would be as good a time as ever to start 'protecting Earth together' correct?'

J'onn actually smirked only briefly, before he landed and gently set Camille down. Looking upwards, the Martian frowned deeply when he saw only Hawkgirl in the air. Not too far away, Flash was helping Green Lantern and Wonder Woman recover from what shock the ship had sent them through. Above, it looked like Superman was moving to intercept.  
The Martian narrowed his eyes, before turning to Camille and motioning towards the other heros. "Help Flash with the others. I'm going to help Superman try and intercept that ship."

Camille nodded seriously. "Understood." She replied, crossing her paws together and promptly her uniform and sai appeared, before the Saturn quickly rushed off to help her 'brother'.  
Upon her arrival, Flash stood up and motioned the Omion over. "Hey! You're the alien expert! What kinda ship is that?"  
"For your information, Flash, over half of our team are either alien, or have knowledge of alien technology." Camille smirked towards Flash, the usual rage in her white battle eyes twinkling with sibling sarcasm.  
"Hardy-Har. Do you know or don't cha?"

"Actually, yes." Camille looked up towards the ship. "It's a Gordanian class-7 cruiser. Lets just say Karna and Saturn do NOT get along." The Justice League member narrowed her eyes. "I'm just puzzled as to why ANY Gordanian would ignore Orko and Marril's threats about-...J'ONN!"  
"J'onn? Why would J'onn be a thr-" Flash promptly paused when he noticed both Superman and J'onn falling out of the sky. Luckily for them, Hawkgirl swooped down and snatched them both by their capes.  
Turning, Hawkgirl flew back for the main group and gently set down the recovering duo.

Camille immediately ran to J'onn and put her paws on his shoulders as he held his head from the blow that he had just received.  
"Any other suggestions?" The Martian muttered lowly, looking back up towards the approaching ship coming straight for them.  
"Yeah. It's called 'A Saturn going right for the engines of it'" Camille growled, taking a few steps forward...Only for a large laser cannon beam to come SMASHING through the Gordanian ship and sending it down for a crash landing.

The Justice League couldn't believe their eyes. HOW...had that just happened?  
As if on cue, a shadow engulfed them, making them look upwards...to a whole FLEET of ships entering Earth's atmosphere.  
"Out of the frying pan and into the fire." Superman said offhandedly, looking ready to fight some more.  
"No! Wait!" Hawkgirl cut in, looking intently at the new armada of ships. It was if she knew something that no one else did…  
...or at least...90% of them anyways.

To the side Camille was studying the new ships with a agaping mouth.  
Was...that-...it COULDN'T be...they were FORBIDDEN to- WHY would they-?...They...are going to pay DEARLY!  
Growling, Camille noticed a lone scouting ship began it's descent to Earth...and promptly shot off for it's landing area.  
"Camille! WAIT!" Hawkgirl winced sharply and promptly flew after the Saturn. Most likely Purin's memories identified the ship's….Problem was...was she going to apply the same 'principals' of her not being enemies with them, like she did for her?

Managing to get a hold of Camille, Hawkgirl brought her into the air...to which Camille promptly SWIPED her hind paws towards Hawkgirl and landed on her feet, white eyes glaring at the Thanagarian.  
"Stay OUT of this, Hawkgirl! You are one thing, but THIS is breaking treaty!"  
"Camille- you have to understand what-"

"Guys!"  
Both the Saturn and the Thanagarian turned as the rest of the League caught up to them.  
"What's going on?"  
"Do you guys know these ships?"  
"Why are you-"

All Justice League members went silent as the ship in front of them opened up...revealing a large man of soldier-like built...with wings.  
Green Lantern's mouth went agape, and the rest gazed in wonder...as a male Thanagarian stepped out of the ship and gazed at them. For a moment, all was silent…

"TALAK!"

All at the scene were immediately drawn to the sudden RAGE in Camille's voice, as the Saturn, immediately positioned her weapons in the offensive state. However, surprisingly, Camille was rooted in her spot, teeth gritted and eyes angry.  
"You've crossed the first rim of this solar system! All treaties between Saturn and Thanagar are officially BROKEN!"

The male Thanagarian smirked only slightly at the statement.  
"It's nice to see you again too, Sargent Purin."


	2. Red Flags

HI!  
Yes, I've been busy, and my mojo has been up and down and all around;

AND I second guess my reviewers.

Anyways, enjoy!

***DC***

The tension in the air over Washington DC was so tense, even taking in a breath seemed like it would make the moment explode. Above in a newly arrived alien ship, was a Thanagarian soldier who was armed and ready for battle. The serious look in his eyes told all who saw him that he meant business. Behind him, an army of Thanagarian soldiers lined up, all looking down to business.  
A certain Saturn, on the other hand, didn't CARE what that business was. She had her own business to take care of...to get him and his ships OFF of Earth!

Without warning, Camille crouched and looked like she was fixing to attack the newly arrived alien. However, as soon as she moved, she was grabbed firmly by the arms by both Batman and J'onn, neither allowing her to even START her attack.  
"Let GO of me!" The Saturn snarled, struggling against the hold of her allies, looking enraged. "LET. GO! I need to get that BRUTE OFF OF EARTH!"

"Camille!"  
"Stay DOWN!"

"Such a hostile greeting, Sargent Purin." The newly arrived Thanagarian greeted smoothly, watching the ordeal like...well...a hawk. "And here I thought Saturn and Thanagar were finally starting to get along."  
The statement only made the Saturn bare her teeth furiously, continuing to struggle against Batman and J'onn.

Taking notice of Camille's actions, Flash looked from the struggling Saturn, towards Hawkgirl and made a face. All things considered, they looked...like her. "You know these guys?" he asked, slightly tense at the fact that ONE of the Justice League members knew them, and wasn't friendly with them.

"Yes" Hawkgirl replied, taking to the air and flying upwards towards the mouth of the ship, landing on it's ramp and saluting the main Thanagarian in the front. "Welcome to Earth, Commander."  
"Thank you Lieutenant." The bulky Hawk-like alien responded pleasantly.

The exchange made Camille completely stop for a moment, looking horrified. Hawkgirl-...was under TALAK'S command?! The Saturn stood still, before lowly growling, narrowing her eyes and tensing up further.  
Well THIS changed things definitely…

Camille wasn't the only one feeling the tension in the air. Stepping up, Green Lantern narrowed his eyes and put a hand in the air. "Care to tell us what exactly is going on here?" He all but demanded, looking pointedly at Hawkgirl and her…'friends'.  
Hawkgirl looked back down towards the Justice League and made a motion towards the male Thanagarian.  
"This is Commander Hro Talak of Thanagar." she introduced, noticing the scowl coming to Camille's face. It was clear that Camille was wallowing in Purin's memories of the battles with the Thanagarian armada. Something had caused the Saturns to be alerted on some of the Thanagarian missions, and tensions were high. It didn't look like Camille was going to be as lenient with the rest of Thanagar as she was with Hawkgirl…

"Save the introductions for later. I must speak with your world leaders." Talak said, looking pointedly towards Hawkgirl, a serious look on his face. "The fate of this planet may hang in the balance."  
"Pah! And what would YOU care about Earth's safety?!"

Both Commander Talak and Hawkgirl looked over towards Camille, who forcefully broke away from J'onn and Batman, glaring daggers at the newly arrived Thanagarian.  
"You KNOW that Earth is under Saturn protection! Whatever may threaten Earth, Saturn will-"  
"Oh please, Purin. If Earth was in danger, Saturn would be too late to do anything." A thanagarian soldier smirked slightly. "Just look at what happened to Mars."  
Camille paused and her mouth went agape. "...HOW **DARE** YOU-!"

"Enough Kragger." Talak looked over his shoulder and frowned. "It's very impolite to challenge an Elite Omion soldier. After all, we're here to bring warnings, not to fight."  
"Of course, sir." Kragger replied, nodding his head in submission.  
Talak looked back towards Camille and smiled smoothly. "Please forgive him, Sargent Purin. We didn't mean to open old wounds."  
"Yeah, right." Camille growled, taking a step up, only for her shoulders to be held firmly by J'onn.

Talak noticed the way the Martian was able to handle the Saturn and took that to note, before he looked up once again. "As stated before, Earth may be in peril. It is imperative that we speak to your world leaders at once."

***DC***

"Friends, we are here on a mission of great urgency." Talak stood before a grand audience of Earth's many leaders. The Thanagarian soldier stood with a certain authority himself, and presented himself...flawlessly. "Five years ago, we secretly sent and advanced agent to Earth to learn more about your people and to study your defences." The Thanagarian soldier turned slightly and made a motion towards Hawkgirl, who stood beside him. "That agent was lieutenant Shayera Hol; better known to you as Hawkgirl."

Above, the rest of the Justice League stood and watched the presentation carefully. For them, the news of Hawkgirl's true identity was unnerving to say the least; but she was still a member of the team. Surely Hawkgirl would know what she was doing, right?  
"You mean she's a spy?" Flash commented, an impressed grin coming to his face. "Cool!"  
Green Lantern frowned at how easily Flash was impressed by this particular information. In his years as a Marine, finding a spy was no 'cool' matter. Usually it meant trouble one way or another. "She was spying on US." he barked, giving a disapproving glare towards his teammate.  
Flash seemed to ponder over this for a short while, before a thoughtful look came to his own face. "Oh yeah...huh…"

"Unfortunately, she discovered that Earth's defences are sorely lacking. With your limited technology, you are totally unprepared of what is about to come. The greatest evil in the universe; our mortal enemies, the Gordanians. For generations, we on Thanagar have been locked in a bloody war with these monsters."  
The Thanagarian soldier took out a round orb-like projector and the thing activated when he pressed a button on the side of it. Glowing, the orb yielded a picture of strange lizard-like aliens that were destroying everything in their path.  
"This will be the fate of Earth, unless you accept our help."

Between Batman and J'onn, Camille gripped on to the ledge railing that the entire League, minus Hawkgirl, were standing on. Nothing hid the sheer RAGE in her eyes. Her teeth were gritted, tail bottlebrush, and nearly every claw in her body was out and ready to strike.  
Even her HIND claws were out!  
 _This can't be happening...this can NOT be happening...I need to contact Saturn- but HOW?! The League's signal won't be recognized! Should I take the Javelin? Superman wouldn't authorize me for that.  
If ONLY I knew what Osborn had done with Purin's ship...THEN I might have a chance of contacting Orko…_

Camille paused when she realized that J'onn had gently put a hand on her shoulder...but refused to look at him. No doubt he had been reading her mind...which, as her new husband, he had full access to her, and visa versa.  
But still...there was no convincing her that she could trust what was going on...not with the crimes that Purin had seen the Thanagar Elite do...

Below, Commander Talak observed the murmurings of the humans, who also seemed to be on edge and raised a hand in the air slightly. "I know you'll need to discuss this amongst yourselves, but be quick about it. I understand that you have an Omion soldier as one of your heroes of Earth; Unfortunately, Saturn has been known to be...out of the loop when it comes to the safety of other planets. Believe me, we are your only hope of salvation."

Camille lowly snarled at the comment, her grip on the bar handle tightening to where her claws were making visible marks on the railing.  
If he thought he could woo Earth, he had another thing coming!

***WL***

"You saw what one Gordanian ship can do! What chance would we stand against an entire fleet?!" One of the world leaders said, a mild tone of fear in his voice at the very thought of an entire hostile fleet coming to Earth to take it over.  
The general sitting next to him narrowed his eyes and looked towards the heroes standing before him. "But can we TRUST the Thanagarians?" He asked, a hint of skepticism in his voice. "We don't know anything about them!"  
Wonder Woman took a few steps towards the world leaders. "We know they came and risked their own lives to help us" she pointed out. The General didn't seem so convinced.  
"Like angels from Heaven? Sorry Princess, i'm not buying it."

"As you SHOULDN'T!" Camille informed, all attention going to the still-tense, still enraged Saturn in the room. Nothing could hide how extremely AGAINST the Thanagarians even being there that Camille was. "The very fact that they are ON this planet raises all SORTS of flags!"  
Wonder Woman looked concerned at the outburst that Camille was having. It had been 5 months since Purin's memories had been restored to Camille...and yet the Saturn never seemed to have any problems with Hawkgirl. Not to mention, she never said anything about a cease-fire treaty between Hawkgirl's people and her own.  
Not to mention, Hawkgirl had never mentioned tensions between Thanagar and Saturn when Camille FIRST encountered them...

So why was she acting out now, when the Thanagarian armada arrived?  
"Why do you say that Camille? You trust Hawkgirl, don't you? She's one of us, a member of the Justice League-"  
"Lieutenant Hol is one thing." Camille crossed her arms and glared daggers towards Wonder Woman, showing that she was not going to budge one inch from how she felt. "Though finding out that she had been SPYING on us instead of innocently 'studying the Earth' as SHE had told me, really ticks me off."  
"Sister-"  
"THINK about it! Why would the Thanagarians just COME to Earth to protect it?" Camille gritted her teeth. "They're not even in the Eden Solar System!"

Superman raised his eyebrow at the name that the Saturn had given to the system, but considered her words. "It does seem almost too good to be true" he said thoughtfully, looking from Camille and back towards Wonder Woman. "It would make sense for Saturn to come to our aide, since they're our neighbors…"  
"But if Earth really is in danger, we can hardly afford to turn away help." Wonder Woman pointed out to Superman and the rest that were in the room.

Camille gritted her teeth and clenched her paws at the statement. It took absolutely EVERYTHING in her NOT to tackle Wonder Woman to the ground and yell at her.  
 _Calm down...she doesn't know what Thanagar has done to the allies of Saturn...it's not her fault...Calm...Down….  
Aw forget it!_  
"You have heard my two bits!" Camille snarled, waving a paw in the air angrily. "If you CHOOSE to trust those self-seeking slaggers, BE my guest! But I will NOT cooperate with them!"  
"Camille-"

Superman didn't get a chance to finish; because by the time he had fully turned around, Camille had already gone out of the room and had SLAMMED the door behind her.  
All was quiet in the room, before the General folded his hands together and looked towards the two Superheroes. "It would seem even your own team is unbalanced in this decision...that gives me reasons to be doubtful."  
"Please forgive her, sir." Wonder Woman put up a hand. "She just barely regained her full memories, and her original mission was to patrol and protect the inner planets."  
"The World leaders are aware of miss Camille's intentions...it's the intentions of the Thanagarians that's on the table here."

Outside the room, Camille couldn't help but suddenly feel...embarrassed. Not for her outburst in the meeting room...but rather for storming out of the room...and finding Lantern, Flash, Batman AND J'onn looking in her direction.  
Rolling her eyes slightly, the Saturn moved to continue on her way, before she was stopped in her tracks by Flash.  
"Hey, Kitty! Did YOU know about Lantern and Hawkgirl?"

The suddenness of the question threw off the Saturn for a moment, before she gave the speedster a strange look. "Huh?"

"Lantern and Hawkgirl!" Flash moved his fingers to make quotations. "According to J'onn, they're 'Involved'"  
The Saturn was silent for a moment, the sudden change in the subjects rattling in her mind trying to register. Camille frowned, and crossed her arms. "Yeah...known about it since before Christmas."

"BEFORE CHRISTMAS?!" Flash let his mouth hang agape, before he looked towards Lantern. "You told Camille and never told US?!"  
"I never told anyone, not that it's any of your business!" Lantern snapped, a scowl on his face. "And really, Flash, I don't need you announcing it to the world, when apparently it wasn't serious to begin with!"  
"Are we done here?"  
The group looked in Camille's direction, the Saturn having her arms crossed and continuing to look down the hall as though she was on some sort of mission. "...because I've already voiced my complaint, and I don't intend to cooperate."  
"...Camille…"

Not bothering to wait for any more protests, the Omion-clone continued down the hall, eyes narrowing further with every step she took.  
The group watched her go, and J'onn let off a low 'mmm' in contemplation. "...This is really hard on Camille...Or rather; for Purin's memories."  
"I'm confused." Flash turned and placed his hands on his hips, waving a hand in the air for emphasis. "Hawkgirl's been around and Camille hasn't been all hissy even AFTER she got her memories back."  
"Camille has managed to convince Purin's memories that Hawkgirl is not a threat…" The martian narrowed his eyes slightly. "However, Purin's memories of wars between Thanagar and Saturn are overwhelming her with so many Thanagarians around...Not only that, but imagine how hard this situation must be for Hawkgirl. She's been here, alone, on a strange planet far from home. Who knows what she must have gone through?"

Green Lantern frowned at the statement and turned towards the Martian. "Maybe you should have read her mind too." He said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.  
J'onn looked down and pursed his lips. "Actually, it's strange...but I never could." The Martian paused and looked thoughtful. "In fact...I can't read ANY of their minds."

At the statement, Batman narrowed his eyes in contemplation...and glanced down the hall that Camille had stormed down.

***SW***

An hour went by...and the news that Earth had accepted Thanagar's help...was bitter.  
Camille scowled at the sight before her...everywhere she looked, more and more Thanagarian ships were being allowed to land. It was sickening, irritating, and angering.  
How could she convince Earth that it was in danger...how could she alert SATURN that Earth was in danger? Man, if only Saturn's resources weren't the way they were…

...That jerk Kraggar had a point...If Saturn's resources and alerts had been better...maybe Mars and Neptune would still be thriving.  
...Was the fall of Mars and Neptune...Saturn's fault? Camille crossed her arms and pursed her lips, ears going back at the thought.  
. _..Purin never forgave herself for the fall of Mars and Neptune...neither will I.  
_  
"Camille?"

The Saturn's eyes snapped open...and she glanced to the side, a glare in her eyes at the sight of Hawkgirl landing beside her. Hawkgirl had changed into Thanagarian battle armor; another red flag that was making Purin's memories fly wild with rage.  
The Saturn-clone had to constantly remind herself of the friendship that she and Hawkgirl shared...surely Hawkgirl would never do anything to hurt the Justice League...right?

"Camille, please...I just want to explain what this is all about." Hawkgirl said, taking a few steps towards the Saturn, who only frowned in reply.  
"I think the sight I see speaks for itself." Camille replied coolly, glancing back to the mass number of Thanagarian ships making themselves at home. The Saturn narrowed her eyes and scoffed lightly. "The great part is...I can't do slag. I have no contact with Saturn, and apparently Earth didn't heed my warning."

"Come on, Camille." Hawkgirl frowned. "We're allies, Friends even. You said so yourself!" The Thanagarian soldier took a step up and rested her hand on the Saturn's shoulder. "You also once told me that you aren't Purin, and didn't want to be my enemy-"  
"That was for YOU!" Camille replied, turning completely around and pointing towards Hawkgirl. "I didn't want Purin's feelings of war for all Thanagarians to get in between us as forever friends! Besides! YOU have proven time and time again that you want Earth to be SAFE!" The Saturn glared almost darkly. "But even though I am not Purin - I hold EVERY memory that she ever had with the Thanagarian armada….right now that is what's driving me nuts!"

"So...based on memories on someone who no longer exists, you're going to label my kind?" Hawkgirl accused, frowning deeply.  
"How...DARE you!" Camille clenched her fists for a moment….before she forcefully crossed her arms and turned away from Hawkgirl. It took every OUNCE of her not to attack...don't attack… "...I'll reserve judgment...but ONLY for you, Hawkgirl…" The Saturn-clone glanced towards the Thanagarian and frowned. "You can't possibly imagine how overwhelming this is for me."

Hawkgirl let out a sigh. "...Camille, I'm sorry, I just-"  
"Lieutenant Hol, I've received orders from Talak for you to return to the main site"  
The Thanagarian soldier looked to the side and put her hand to her radio in her new helmet. "Understood." For a moment, the Thanagarian stood there...before she looked back towards Camille and pursed her lips. "Camille...I promise...you can trust me."  
Without another word, Hawkgirl flew off to regroup with the other Thanagarian soldiers…

Camille stayed rooted in her spot for a moment...and her ears perked at a sound behind her.  
Pursing her lips and letting out an irritated groan, the Saturn rolled her eyes slightly.  
"What is it, Batman?"  
"I take it, you don't trust our new guests." Batman said bluntly, walking beside Camille and watching the sight that she seemed to be so focused on.  
"If you knew the Thanagarians like Purin knew them; you wouldn't trust them either." Camille replied, just as bluntly.

"So...what DO you know about them?"

Camille paused for a moment...before looking in Batman's direction and narrowing her eyes…

***SW***

"What exactly are you trying to prove here?" Wonder Woman asked, looking at the dissecting that Batman was doing upon one of the deceased Gordanian pilots that had been shot down. Batman had been set on getting back to the Watchtower with the clues and evidence that he had managed to get ahold of.  
Looking at it now, pieces of the puzzle were slowly coming together.

"Think about it." He replied, continuing to study the deceased body on the table. "A single ship attacks a major city; Then the Thanagarian armada coincidentally shows up to save us"  
Wonder Woman looked up towards Batman, pondering over his statement.  
Batman looked back at her evenly. "I don't believe in coincidence."

The Dark Knight took a sample from the dead body and put it on a slip, turning and heading for a microscope, Diana continuing to watch.  
"So how is this going to help?" The Amazonian Princess asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "You don't know anything about Gordanian physiology"

"No, but I know a frozen liver when I see one."

Batman's response made Wonder Woman stiffen suddenly. "What?"  
"The crew of this ship was dead long before the Thanagarians shot them down." Batman turned towards Wonder Woman and narrowed his eyes. "Camille may have been on to something...I think we've been set up."

***OE***

Back on Earth, the construction of the 'shield' that the Thanagarians were moving to build was high in progress. All of the Justice League members, minus Camille, had pitched in to aide the Thanagarians in constructing the massive structure.

J'onn and Superman aided each other in moving a large piece of equipment under the direction of a Thanagarian soldier known as Paran Dul. Nearby, and yet secluded; Camille stood on the outer ledge, watching everything that was happening carefully. Her mood hadn't lightened one bit over the course of two days.  
If anything, it had gotten even more sour.

"Easy now." Paran lifted a hand to directed the two Justice League members gifted with super-strength. "Connect the absorbing plate into the integration unit. Good."  
Allowing the machine to take in the newly inserted part, J'onn flew back and landed next to Paran, watching as Superman finished the work.

"This technology is amazing." The Martian observed, glancing towards the Thanagarian soldier. "How does it work?"

Paran glanced at J'onn, and then showed him her data-pad. "The circuits utilize 'nth metal'. An element with properties you couldn't begin to understand." The soldier replied in a somewhat haughty way. The tone seemed to irritate Camille, who was now giving the Thanagarian a death glare for insulting J'onn.  
The foul mood of the Saturn didn't go unnoticed; however J'onn was known for having a cool head. "Which properties wouldn't I understand?" He replied soundly, placing his hands behind his back. "The hyper-conductivity, or the mason-graviton inversion?"

Paran gave J'onn a stunned look for a moment...before she turned and focused back on her work. It seemed she could feel the cold stare of the Saturn behind her, because she slowly moved her workplace to the other side of the league.  
Camille smirked only slightly at the action; chalk one up for her husband...though her smirk disappeared as J'onn slowly walked over to her, taking a glance behind him to watch as Superman continued to help out with the construction. For a moment, the Martian and the Saturn simply stood side by side…

"...Is there a specific reason that Lantern seems to be...avoiding Hawkgirl?" Camille asked lowly, glancing from one side and seeing Hawkgirl; to looking in the other direction and seeing Green Lantern working...much farther away.  
"Apparently Hawkgirl, or as she's known as Shayera Hol, was engaged to Commander Talak long ago." J'onn replied just as lowly, also looking at the action around him. "Lantern is...currently feeling some pain."  
"Some? Humph...and here I thought she talked about trust…" Camille scoffed, keeping her arms crossed.

"...I know this must be hard for you, Camille."  
"...Very." Camille glanced towards J'onn...and slowly uncrossed her arms and took his hand very delicately. "J'onn...you're my husband now...and I will always be under your authority...but please don't ask me to-"  
"I don't intend to ask you to do something you are not comfortable with." J'onn replied, looking down to his wife and gently wrapping his fingers around her paw, yet his face staying serious. "What I do expect from you...is to take into consideration the safety of Earth."

"But I am!" Camille turned to face J'onn and gritted her teeth...before she slowly let out a breath. Wow...she didn't normally have Purin's tendency to snap. Being around the Thanagarians was REALLY taking it's toll on her.  
"J'onn...What they're saying makes no sense to me." The Saturn looked back up, cupping her husband's hand in her paws. "They claim that the Gordanians are coming to Earth." Camille narrowed her eyes. "But there's a problem with that...the ONLY way for them to get to Earth without alerting Saturn is by using hyperspeed...something that the Gordanians don't have the capacity for...nor the intelligence."  
J'onn narrowed his eyes at the information that his wife was giving him. "...Camille...what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that if the Gordanians were indeed on their way...The Saturn Elite would have already been blocking the first rim, AND have had a defense around Earth...since last week."


	3. Betrayal

***Disclaimer***

HI! How have you guys been?! Me? I have been up; down; and ALL AROUND!

I have even moved from one state to another; trying to battle against writer's block, and so on and so forth.

THANKFULLY I kinda got back into justice league. I'm also stuck between Dragon Ball Super, TMNT AND Invader Zim….

Yeah, My creative mind doesn't want to be cooperative…...OH WELL!.

***CS***

The ongoing project the Thanagarians and the Justice League were working on was steadily making itself larger and more apparent with each passing minute. Just a few days of working, and already the bulk of the project was the size of a city. On the downside, it had disturbed many middle-eastern lands from allowing their herds to roam.  
To Commander Talak, it was a small stepping stone, considering the Justice League had their way of diplomacy. Something they would desperately need to get this...project...done.

Talak's deep thought was distracted as his communicator beeped. Placing his hand against his helmet, the Thanagarian commander continued to watch over the work being done below.  
"Talak."  
"Commander; we are proceeding as scheduled, and the bypass is proceeding perfectly." The voice of Kragger came on the other line. "However, many of the troops are expressing concerns about the Saturn that the Justice League is harboring."  
"You worry too much, Kragger. She has no way to contact Saturn; and besides, Lieutenant Hol has confirmed that she is merely a clone of Sergeant Purin. There is nothing she could possibly-"  
"Apparently she is married to the Martian."

Talak paused at the new information, a slight frown coming to his face. "...continue?"  
"Paran commented that the Saturn has been heavily speaking out against us; particularly to the Martian and the Kryptonian." Kragger explained. "They are both the leaders of the League. Should the Saturn convince them that they shouldn't trust us-"  
"Our efforts will be halted." Talak mused out loud. Narrowing his eyes, the Thanagarian commander pondered over his options. He couldn't attack her outright. The League would rebel, causing the Earth to rebel. He had ways of making that work to his advantage...but it would be so much easier to have the League and the Earth Cooperative….

"Continue with your duties with the Earth dignitaries, Kragger. I will speak with Paran about this."  
"By your Command."

Talak ended the call and spread his wings, scanning the structure for the soldier he was looking for. Once he located her, he landed and looked up sternly.  
"Paran."  
The soldier flexed her wings and saluted as the commander approached her. "What are your orders, Commander Talak?"

"Tell me...how much trouble has Sargent Purin been causing us?"  
"As of now, she has not interfered physically." Paran replied, getting extremely serious. "However, she has made it quite clear that she does not approve of our presence on Earth." The soldier frowned deeply. "I have no doubts, if she found out about the stolen Saturn tech that we have on our ships...she wouldn't hesitate to contact Commander Orko and Lieutenant Marillion."

Talak frowned deeply.  
"Then it appears we have no choice…." The Thanagarian Commander placed his hands behind his back and looked sternly at the soldier. "Separate her from her Justice League friends; and render her unconscious so we can hold her in our inner most prison." The man narrowed his eyes darkly.  
"If absolutely necessary….kill her."

***TS***

"Welcome aboard." Lieutenant Kragger greeted the small group of Earth leaders as they entered the Thanagarian main ship. The soldier blinked slowly, taking in the sight of each and every human that he was now in charge of. They looked relatively harmless, so this should be easy. "Since you are now our partners in this great endeavor, Commander Talak has asked me to show you our ship and answer any questions you might have."  
The Thanagarian turned and motioned the group to follow. Turning his back on them, he began to lead the group through the great maze of halls that made up the mother ship. "It's easy to get lost so please stay close together." He informed. "I thought we'd start with the bridge, and then move on to our fully equipped medical facilities. I'm sure you'll find these quite interesting."

As Kragger led the group of humans deeper in the ship, he failed to notice an older gentleman detach himself from the group and slink off into a different hall.  
The man watched the group leave, and slowly crept down a different path, mindful of his surroundings. If he kept up this facade for a good while, maybe he would get the answers to the long list of questions that were spinning in his head right now.

Narrowing his eyes, he checked his faint reflection in the steel halls of the ship. No doubt his disguise would do him good for now. If Camille's suspicions were correct...then he would need information and FAST…

The disguised Batman narrowed his eyes as he continued down the hall, his mind wandering back to his conversation he had with the Saturn yesterday...

***Flashback***

"What I CAN tell you, Batman, is that they are practical war machines." Camille narrowed her eyes towards her ally and faced him fully, looking more and more agitated with each statement. "For as long as Saturn has known Thanagar, they have always been about battles and war. While that's not necessarily wrong...their dishonorable methods of winning against their enemies caused King Prowler to order distance between Thanagar and Saturn."  
Camille narrowed her eyes to mere slits, crossing her arms. "And ultimately, The last reigning Queen severed all ties with them after the Thanagarians completely abandoned our allies on an ally planet for favor of their own ships."

Batman frowned thoughtfully. "So what you're saying; is that the Thanagarians have more concern about their own kind than for others."

"Exactly" Camille replied, making a motion with her paw towards the ongoing construction. "Which is one of the reasons why non of this makes sense to me! By 'helping' Earth, they are putting THEMSELVES at risk; which is something they NEVER do! Not even for their OWN allies!" The Saturn paused when she noticed she was practically yelling at Batman. Gritting her teeth, she once again crossed her arms and frowned at the dark knight.  
"Batman...I've already said this once...you can believe whatever the slag you want." Camille narrowed her eyes and started to walk away. "As for ME; I want to protect the Earth...and YOU."

***End FB***

The disguised Batman continued down the halls of the ship. If there was going to be any mischief on Earth, then he was going to find out about it and put an end to it.  
After all...if the Thanagarians had nothing to hide...then why were they being so secretive?

***SW***

Time was ticking for the Thanagarians...time that Camille JUST DIDN'T want to give. With every passing minute, the Saturn grew more and more tense. Glancing from the spot that she had taken favor of watching and glancing towards Superman and J'onn; the Saturn couldn't help but feel….threatened.  
Whether it was physical or emotional, she couldn't tell….

After all, her own TEAM disregarded her advice not to help the Thanagarians. Was her opinion not valuable in their sight? No...no she couldn't think like that...after all, Batman had come to her for advice. Not to mention, both J'onn and Superman had promised Camille that they would keep their eyes peeled. Flash didn't like Talak, Wonder Woman had been helping Batman investigate, and Lantern…..well….Lantern seemed to be avoiding everybody.

Glancing downwards, she happened to spot the Green Lantern moving supplies and pursed her lips. Looking towards J'onn, the Saturn made a motion that she was heading in Lantern's direction, which the Martian acknowledged.  
Taking this as an 'OK', Camille jumped from one ledge down to the lower ledges and ultimately to the bottom, slowly advancing on her ally. He seemed distant, as though he had been slapped in the face. She couldn't blame him...after all, all of this drama had been so sudden.

...scrape….

Camille's ears perked and she looked towards the structure, where a door was wide open. Strange...Thanagarians NEVER left things unguarded. Narrowing her eyes, Camille looked back in Lantern's direction….he was still busy with the supplies. J'onn had stayed on the top ledge with Superman.  
No matter...she could investigate on her own.  
Turning, Camille flexed her paws, ready to strike if necessary. If she could find SOME hard evidence AGAINST these bird-brained slaggers; then she was going to take that chance.

Slowly entering the room, the Saturn narrowed her eyes. The room was dark...that was never a good sign. Considering both the Thanagarians AND Saturns had excellent night vision, that put them on an equal...unfortunately...she didn't know the layout of this place.  
Camille looked around at the room, continuing to go deeper in. On the other side of the room she could see a computer screen that was online. Letting off a low growl, Camille slowly headed for it.

Once she got to the computer, she looked over the words on the screen...As she got closer, the text slowly went from Thanagarian...to Saturn.

' _Goodbye_ '

Camille quickly tensed, and before she could properly transform, someone GRABBED her from behind and attempted to put her in a strangle hold.  
Snarling, Camille sunk her teeth into the assaulter's arm, making him cry out and release her. Scrambling forward, the Saturn quickly turned, finding herself face-to-face with TEN Thanagarian Soldiers.

Growling angrily, Camille took a few steps back...before she quickly dashed for the door. Fumbling with her device, she attempted to contact J'onn; only for the radio to be PUNCHED from her ear, causing her to slam to the ground.  
Taking their chance, the Thanagarian soldiers pinned the raging Saturn to the floor, securing her paws behind her back and disabling ANY possible way she could transform or shapeshift.

"YOU TRAITORS! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! YOU'RE BREAKING ALL-"

"As you said once we landed, Sargent Purin…" Paran slowly approached the trapped Saturn and placed her hands on her hips, studying the angry Saturn soldier pinned on the ground. "Once we landed on Earth, All treaties between Saturn and Thanagar were officially broken. Which means, we're taking care of whatever enemies we have on this planet."

Camille's eyes widened as handcuffs were slammed onto her and she was not-so-gently hoisted up by her Thanagarian enemies. Growling, the Saturn closely eyed all of her enemies in the room, before looking back towards Paran.  
"Making quick enemies with the Justice League is not a wise move." she warned, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Your friends are in the dark about your current situation, Sargent Purin-"  
"My NAME is Camille!"  
"Of course...the offset clone of Purin…" Paran mused, looking unimpressed.  
Camille looked shocked for a moment, before composing herself. So...Hawkgirl revealed that secret huh?...then it was a good thing she never told her about the modifications Osborn had done to her.

"You would be wise to know your place, Saturn." one of the soldiers snarled...to which Camille only hissed at him.

"For the record; Earth IS my place!" Camille growled. "YOU on the other hand were never supposed to come here!"  
"As if the Omion army could stop us." Paran scoffed, reaching behind Camille's head and roughly grabbing the scruff of the Saturn's neck, making her cry out. "Saturn may be protective of the Eden Solar System, but they lack the capacity to keep tabs on all nine planets. And since Earth is essential to our military strategy; we helped ourselves to your weaknesses."

STAB!

"ACK!" Camille yelped as a long needle was slammed into her neck, releasing an anesthetic inside her bloodstream. The Saturn groaned and shook her head a few times as she felt darkness come over her; succumbing to the sleep that was forcing itself upon her.

Paran watched as the Saturn weakened and smirked. "It's too bad Saturn can never protect the ones they love."

Camille growled and shut her eyes, dizziness sweeping over her.

***OS***

"Ok, that's the last of the beams that need to be placed." Superman looked over the structure for a moment, before looking towards J'onn. "All it needs is a good welding. Then what do you say to getting Camille to the Watchtower for some Sushi? I know she's been tense these past few days…"

The Martian nodded slightly in approval. "Camille has been focusing on the battles between Saturn and Thanagar." he responded solemnly. "I do not blame her...if I had been told that the alien invaders that destroyed Mars were to be trusted; I would not be cooperative."

"Don't worry J'onn; we're all on the lookout here" Superman reassured. "And Camille should know that we would never…" The Kryptonian paused for a moment, and looked around, a confused look on his face. "...Where is your wife anyways?"  
J'onn glanced to the side, scanning the area around him. Truthfully he was surprised that Camille hadn't come back yet...it had been half an hour. "She had gone to talk to Lantern about 30 minutes ago." the Martian informed, looking around for his beloved. Surely she hadn't gone anywhere else without telling him, right?

Superman looked around….no sign of the Saturn….but over not too far away from them was Flash and Lantern…however, Camille was not with them. Glancing towards J'onn in an unspoken suggestion, he flew over towards his allies, J'onn following close behind.

"You know, NONE of these bird people know how to crack a smile?" Flash grumbled as he worked. "You'd think since Hawkgirl has such a personality that her own PEOPLE would-" Flash looked up as Superman and J'onn landed. "Hey. You guys done for today?"  
"Where's Camille?" Lantern asked, quick to take note that the Thanagarian-hating Saturn was NOT with her Martian husband.

The expressions on both J'onn's and Superman's faces quickly turned concerned.

"That's exactly what we were about to ask you." Superman informed.  
J'onn took a few steps up, a knot beginning to tie in his stomach. "Camille had told me that she was going to come talk to you. That had been thirty minutes ago."  
"I haven't talked to Kitty since we started this morning." Lantern replied, eyes narrowing in a serious Marine fashion. "In fact, the last time I even SAW Kitty had been two hours ago, and she had been with you guys."  
"You guys don't think she picked a fight with the bird-people, do you?" Flash asked, quickly standing.

J'onn shook his head disapprovingly. "Camille had already promised me that she would not attack unprovoked."  
"Besides, Even if she had picked a fight; we would have been surrounded by Hawk-soldiers already" Superman pointed out, narrowing his eyes. Before he had time to continue his thought, his communicator beeped. "Superman!" Wonder Woman's voice came over the other line. "The Thanagarians are lying! Batman has been captured aboard their command ship and-...Great Herra! They're here at the Watchtower!"  
Superman quickly turned, his finger firmly planted on his earpiece. "Diana! What's going on?"  
"The landing bay's opening...they must have our access codes…" There was a long moment of silence before the sounds of fighting was heard. Grunts, yells and suddenly the sound of Wonder Woman screaming in pain made the Kryptonian tense in outrage.

Quickly looking up, Superman narrowed his eyes. "Diana's in trouble! Get to the Javelin fast! I'll stay behind and look for Camille!"  
Before the others could even REACT to Superman's order, the sound of an explosion was heard behind them. As they turned, they saw the Javelin on fire and falling apart.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that."

Looking upwards, The Justice League saw Paran above them, aiming a weapon ready to strike. The weapon charged up and shot an explosive beam at the League, who quickly managed to dodge the attack.

From within, Hawkgirl quickly flew up, gawking at the sight of her fellow Thanagarians attacking the Justice League. What was HAPPENING?!  
Swiftly, she flew over and TACKLED Paran against the wall of the structure and pinned her there, looking angry. "WHAT are you DOING?!" she demanded, glaring dangerously at Paran.  
Before the soldier could answer her, Talak appeared behind the both of them, looking pointedly at Hawkgirl.

"We can't let your friends get in the way of our mission." He replied sternly, flying into the air with a legion of Thanagarian soldiers behind him. "I expect you to understand your duties as a soldier, Shayera"  
Hawkgirl stopped at Talak's words and felt her world rip apart in two places. It was either the Justice League...or her own people.

Below, the Justice League were busy fighting every Thanagarian that was attacking them; they were being swarmed from all sides! Managing to break free and take to the air; Lantern, J'onn and Superman quickly dove back down and prepared themselves.  
"Take 'em out! Fast and Hard!" Lantern advised before they quickly split up; each attacking Thanagarian soldiers as hard as they could.

Superman had already diverted a whole group of Thanagarians, managing to make them slam into each other and punching them away from himself.  
Lantern was using the will-power of his ring to basically scoop every attacking Thanagarian out of his way.  
Flash basically acted as the one who tried to keep falling Hawk-soldiers on the ground. It wasn't easy though; these suckers kept on coming back for more!

J'onn on the other hand found it extremely hard to keep a cool head as he fought; though he was miraculously not tearing off the wings of these hawk-people off…  
As the soldiers attacked him, the Martian quickly went transparent to avoid contact; and then quickly transformed into a Martian oger-monster of all things. Forget the defence of his dragon mode...this was now personal. Grabbing a soldier and SLAMMING him into the ground, the Martian snarled at the pinned soldier below him.  
"WHERE is my Wife?!"

"Rest assured; she is well taken care of" Paran's voice came from behind him.  
J'onn narrowed his eyes and quickly back-flipped, avoiding a blast from a weapon that Paran had attempted to shoot him with. Turning, the angry Martian continued his attack, attempting to disable the weapon that the Thanagarian soldier was holding. It wasn't easy, considering she was just as skilled as he was when it came to flight.  
J'onn attempted to pin Paran, but the soldier dodged him, narrowing her eyes in concentration. "Don't worry, Martian. You will be joining your precious wife very soon."

Those words bit like venom into the Martian's heart; and he looked up dangerously.  
"WHERE is she!? What have you done- AAARRRGGHHH!"  
J'onn found himself being zapped by Paran's weapon; shear PAIN screaming throughout his entire body. As the blast resided, the Martian fell limp to the ground, moaning softly. All that he could think about was the pain...stabbing every nerve in his body…  
Quick to land beside him, Paran narrowed her eyes and rose her weapon to strike J'onn over the head….before she was PUNCHED away.

Flash zipped to a stop and scowled as Paran landed a few meters away, before quickly zipping back to check on the wounded Martian. "J'onn! Please don't die again!"  
"...ungh…" J'onn groaned, making Flash let out a breath of relief.  
"Stay with me, buddy. I really-"  
"If you mention those 15 kittens again, I will convince Camille not to have children with me until you are old and decrepit." J'onn muttered, looking up at Flash seriously.  
Flash paused...before he scoffed. "I was GOING to say 'I really don't want a repeat of New York-'"

"AAAAARGGGHHH!"

Both Flash and J'onn looked up just in time to see Superman being SLAMMED to the ground. Flash narrowed his eyes and gently set the wounded J'onn back down before quickly rushing over to Superman.

Above, Green Lantern was doing everything that he could to keep these blasted Hawk-Soldiers AWAY from his teammates! However, they just kept on COMING! It was like they KNEW their weaknesses! Hearing a weapon charging up behind him, Lantern looked over just in time to see the Thanagarians firing some kind of beam at Flash; which sent him HARD against the ground.  
Growling, Lantern SMASHED the soldiers around himself, and went straight for his allies. There was no way he could continue to fight the Thanagarians alone. Shooting his ring and making a protective bubble around all three of his fallen allies, Green Lantern quickly took to the air and began a hasty retreat. Inwardly beating himself about the fact that NOBODY knew where Camille was; not to mention both Batman and Wonder Woman were pinned. Lantern convinced himself that the ONLY possible way he was going to help ANYONE was by regrouping.

However, before he could even get 500 feet away, a force field appeared in front of him causing him to SLAM in mid-flight, spilling all of his passengers on the ground.  
Forcing himself to stand, Lantern attempted to make a strike against the field….however, a whooshing noise coming from behind made him quickly whirl around to face Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl looked towards Lantern, a serious look on her face. "Don't fight us, we're trying to help you!"  
"Do you EVER stop lying?" Lantern growled, taking a step back and putting up his arms slightly, as though he was ready to fight the woman he had thought that he had fallen in love with.  
Hawkgirl winced and took a few steps up. "It was for your own good, you got to trust me-"  
"WHY?!" GL quickly brought up his ring, the weapon glowing, ready for an attack. Lantern glared pointedly at the Thanagarian woman before him. "Whose side are you REALLY on?!"

Hawkgirl looked up at Lantern, sadness in her eyes.  
"...don't you know?" she asked solemnly.  
The pain in her eyes made Lantern stop...surely...surely she would never turn against the League, right? Slowly putting his hands down, Lantern stared down at Hawkgirl for a moment.

SLAM!

"ARGH!" Lantern found himself SLAMMED to the ground, his entire world spinning. Glancing upwards, he saw Hawkgirl standing over him, having just struck him to the ground.  
"...Sorry John…" Hawkgirl mumbled, Commander Talak flying over to stand beside her as Lantern's world slowly went black.


	4. Escape

***Disclaimer***

SO! I want to thank my Sister for her reviews :3 It's nice to get feedback from those who care. I miss my other friend here. I know I've been gone for quite some time….some time being about a YEAR of….well….writers block...and life... o-o blech….

Life….Life is irritating; but in the end, it's worth it!

***TS***

"...unnngghh…."  
Camille moaned, a sickening wave of nausea coming over her. The room was spinning...the lights were bright...the world….wait...what was that taste?...oh no…  
"BLEEAAH!"  
The Saturn groaned and shook her head a few times, opening her eyes only to discover she had spilled her entire lunch on the floor. Great...the taste of her own guts was going to stay with her until she could brush her teeth and gargle…

...wait...where the slag WAS she?

Looking upwards, Camille took in her surroundings. She was tied to a post and at least FIVE force fields were around her. Narrowing her eyes darkly, the Saturn suddenly understood.  
Her suspicions had been correct….but she had no way of warning her team now!

"So you're awake."

Looking upwards Camille narrowed her eyes at the sight of Commander Talak slowly walking over to her cage, hands behind his back. He had a serious look on his face, as though he were studying every move that she planned to make.  
On his left was Lieutenant Kragger...and to his right….  
"HOL!"

Camille's eyes narrowed and her pupils went into mere slits at the sight of Hawkgirl standing in front of the armored cage, looking at her. Without real warning, the bands on Camille's wrists were SLASHED to pieces when she managed to summon her sai. However, the Shackles were only a minor set back...no thanks to the FIVE types of shields around her.  
"How DARE you do this, Lieutenant Hol! I TRUSTED you! I set aside the feud between our planets in favor of our friendship as Justice League members! You. TRAITOR!"

"How impressive." Commander Talak commented, completely ignoring the raging Saturn's threatening words towards Hawkgirl. The Thanagarian looked over the broken shackles and looked back up. "I had assumed since you were a modified clone of Purin, that you wouldn't be able to control your Saturn transformation."

"You presume too much." Camille hissed, pointing a sai towards Talak. "You will never be able to understand the depths of the transformation I hold." The Saturn narrowed her eyes. "Nor will that information EVER be shared with you!"  
"While Thanagar does not have means to restrict your transformation; we do know how to keep you trapped." Talak replied, motioning towards the forcefield around her. "Your cell is coated with every possible weakness of a Felidae. Water, Electricity, Brightness, High Frequencies...even citrus...everything that affects you surrounds you."

Camille paused...and then gave Talak a sarcastic look. "A Citrus forcefield?...seriously?"  
"I've personally seen the disabling effects on a few Felidae soldiers from citrus." Talak replied, smirking. "The effects are surprisingly effective."  
"'The effects are surprisingly effective'? Ooooh, THAT was intelligent!" Camille scoffed, crossing her arms. "Come on; even FLASH could come up with something better than THAT!"

The Thanagarian group was silent, though a small smirk came to Hawkgirl's face at the comment, which went unnoticed by both Talak and Kraggar.  
"Nice to see that you're feeling up for a fight; considering the situation you are in. Still, I've opted to keep you far away from the Justice League's cells." Talak replied.  
"Oh yeah, like that's gonna-" Camille paused and looked shocked for a moment...before she gritted her teeth in anger. "WHAT?! You entrapped the JUSTICE LEAGUE TOO!?" The Saturn was silent, before she directed her fury towards Hawkgirl.  
"YOU! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO PURIN A LONG TIME AGO! SHE TOLD ME NOT TO TRUST YOU, BUT I WANTED TO SHOW YOU I LOVED YOU!" Camille clenched her fists around her sai and tried to strike at the first force field...only resulting in the field attacking her with a wave of water, SLAMMING her to the ground and causing her to cough for air.

"That's enough." Hawkgirl looked over towards the soldiers lining the cage that held Camille. One of them pressed a button and the first forcefield stopped attacking her. Allowing the Saturn to push herself to at least sit on her knees and recover, Hawkgirl frowned at the state the Saturn was in.  
This just felt wrong...but she had a mission to complete...no doubt the Justice League no longer saw her as an ally...but the best thing she could possibly do now was to make them as comfortable as possible.

Camille let off a few coughs and continued to pant a few times, shaking her wet fur and looking up with an enraged scowl on her face. She wanted SO BAD to scratch that slagging smirk off of Talak's face.

"Make yourself comfortable, Purin. You're going to be in there for a very long time." Talak crooned, turning his back and walking for the door. Kraggar followed close behind, however, Hawkgirl lagged behind for a short while.  
The look in Camille's eyes...the same look that every Saturn gave to a hated enemy. Camille's trust for her was completely gone….  
Turning, Hawkgirl followed the other officers out, glancing at one of the guards. "See that she is well taken care of." she ordered, following Talak and Kraggar.

After a moment, the two guards left in the room looked down as their computer beeped.  
"Report to the control room." Paran's voice came over the line.  
"What about the Saturn?"  
"She is encased in every possible weakness of a Felidae. She's not going anywhere."

Camille scowled as the guards slowly exited the room, locking what sounded like SEVEN metal doors behind them. Great. Making her sai disappeared, the Saturn weighed her options...which was pretty light considering there was NOTHING she could do against these shields! Sure, she could probably transform and FORCE her way out….but by the time she got out of the defenses, she probably would have wasted all of her energy...only to be captured all over again.  
Gritting her teeth, Camille sat down on the very small bed in the cell. HOW was she going to get out of here?! No doubt the Thanagarians were aware of J'onns ability to do telepathy...so they probably had a force field around HIM as well.  
She had no way of contacting her husband from this particular cell...

Burying her face in her paws, Camille let off an agitated sigh….  
...brr….and they just HAD to make it cold in here-

Camille's eyes suddenly snapped open. Was there...a BREEZE in here?  
Looking upwards, she looked confused for a moment. The very FIRST shield around her was a water shield….so...how-?  
Looking down towards her legs, the Saturn noticed her fur was slowly swaying thanks to a breeze coming from under her cot. Narrowing her eyes, Camille stood, and then got on all fours, looking under. RIGHT below her cot...was an air vent.

The Saturn looked over the small metal opening….and smirked slightly.  
"...they aren't known as 'bird-brains' for nothing…"

***JL***

"TRAITOR!"  
Superman tried to run to the entrance of his cell...but the kryptonite-infused cell was rendering him unable to do practically anything against his new enemies. Panting, Superman looked back at the entrance of his cell, where both Kraggar and Hawkgirl were standing, peering into the cage.

Kragger only smirked and continued to walk; Hawkgirl watched Superman for a moment...before she followed her comrade.  
"Look at them." Kragger mused as they passed each cage. Superman, J'onn, Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman...and finally Green Lantern.  
"Weak...Useless...Broken. It would have been difficult to storm their Watchtower without the access codes you provided." The Thanagarian soldier mused out loud in an arrogant way, stopping to look at Green Lantern. "Also, your analysis of their weaknesses was most helpful. That one will be the least trouble of all. He's nothing without his toy."

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl exchanged glances...before GL looked away, obviously betrayed by everything that was going on. Hawkgirl really couldn't blame him; after all, she had grown to care for the entire Justice League as family. When the team had thought Superman had been killed; she had been devastated right alongside them…  
This….this was far different...now, she had completely lost this family…  
"Don't underestimate them." Hawkgirl defended, looking towards Kraggar with a scowl.

Kraggar only smirked at Hawkgirl's actions. It was painfully obvious that she cared about these lowlives. If only there was some way that he could ensnare him….and prove to Talak that she was no angel.  
"You're right...Perhaps we should make sure they are not a threat." He suggested, pulling out a pistol and handing it towards Hawkgirl. "Better still...perhaps YOU should."

Hawkgirl was silent for a moment, taking the weapon and pondering for a moment….how could she pull this off without causing any more damage to the Justice League than what had already been done?  
"The point of this occupation is to keep peace while completing our mission. If we kill Earth's heroes, the natives will revolt." Hawkgirl glared at Kraggar and handed him back the pistol. "Our best option is to build the shield, then go."  
Turning, Hawkgirl proceeded to walk out of the room. "Make sure they are well taken care of." she ordered, the door closing behind her.

Kraggar smirked as the door closed. Yes...Lieutenant Hol DID care for the Justice League...now he just had to find a way to expose her.  
Turning the other way, he proceeded to head for the opposite exit.

"If you did anything to Camille; You're going to regret it, beak face!"

Kraggar paused and looked over towards Flash's holding cell. The hero's cell had been modified so that gravity was far heavier for him; disabling his ability to speed around.  
"Rest assured, worm; Your Saturn friend is being given the best treatment out of all of you." The soldier smirked. "In fact, she's already been treated to a bath."

The comment made J'onn growl from the cage next to Flash's prison.  
"If you have even laid a FINGER on my Wife, I'll-"  
"What? You'll WHAT?" Kragger stopped in front of J'onn's cage and smirked haughtily at him. "Consider your current situation, Martian. We already have your wife in our deepest security; while you are in here, unable to protect her." The Thanagarian brought up his hand and slowly clenched his fist, an evil smirk on his face. "Our grip on your wife is tighter than any vice in the universe, and there is nothing you can do about it. Pah...If you couldn't protect her before...what kind of pathetic husband are you anyways, Martian?"

The comment made J'onn pause, though through clenched teeth.  
M'yri'ah...Camille…both of them had suffered greatly...and despite his best efforts…  
J'onn glared darkly at Kragger as the Thanagarian exited the room...before he looked down at the ground.

***AV***

"Ow…ow...ow...ow...ouch…"  
Camille had to bite back a few choice Saturn words as she meandered throughout the thick maze of Thanagarian air vents of the ship. Her domestic cat mode had allowed her to slip into the vents undetected; however, her paw pads were much more delicate in this form.  
And the floor was COLD!  
Once the Justice League got out of THIS mess, she was going to make J'onn her personal heating blanket once they got a chance to rest. For the time being, she just had to FIND them.

According to Talak and Kragger, the entire League had been separated from HER; which suggested that they were all in the same part of the ship together.  
Simple...all she had to do was sniff around for Flash's stinky pits, and she'd find her family.  
Believe it or not, it was actually hard to pinpoint just ONE bad smell. After all; all the slagging BIRD FEATHERS were EVERYWHERE!

It didn't help that it felt and sounded like the ship they were being held prisoner on felt like it was MOVING...knowing her luck, they were probably flying miles in the air right now...

...sniff...sniff…

The Saturn's ears perked when she caught a curious wiff. It smelled of sweat and the desert, and for some reason, it also had a burnt scent to it…  
Lantern?  
Turning a corner in the vents, Camille continued to follow the scent, before the vent finally came to a halt. Looking through the bars of the vent, she was thrilled to see the ENTIRE Justice League, minus Hawkgirl below. Unfortunately, they were each in separate holding cells, all with elements that affected them.

Pursing her lips, the Saturn thought for a moment, scanning the area. There was a command post above...keeping eye on each of the cells. This meant she would have to stay above until she could find her opportunity. Reaching her paws through the slits of the vent, she managed to loosen the screws enough to open the bottom of the vent, allowing her to squeeze her way out and slowly pad on the ledge.  
Narrowing her eyes, she looked down to assure herself that ALL of her allies were down there.  
One...two, three...four...five, six. Good. Now that she could see that she had them all...the problem was getting them OUT…

Her chance seemed to come quicker than she thought; because almost immediately, the door had opened, revealing a Thanagarian beginning to bring food to the prison cells.  
Narrowing her eyes, Camille followed until she was parallel to the cell that the Thanagarian was headed for...Wonder Woman's cell…

As she padded for her destination, Camille's movements along the ledge caught Batman's attention. The Dark Knight found it only mildly surprising at how quickly the Saturn had wiggled her way out of danger...then again, since regaining the memories of Purin...she had been better equipped for battle ever since. Batman watched the cat closely, taking notice how she was crouched. She looked like a house cat ready to pounce on...well...a bird.  
Narrowing his eyes, the Dark Knight glanced over towards his right.

 _...J'onn…_

The Martian opened his eyes slightly as Batman's thoughts entered his own.  
 _What is it?  
Don't move. Look up._  
Slightly confused, the Martian did so...and his mouth went agape as he beheld the sight of his wife in domestic cat mode; carefully perched on the highest ledge, all of her focus firmly planted on the Thanagarian below.

Paying no mind to whatever attention she was getting from the others, Camille was dead-focused on the fact that the Thanagarian soldier had opened Wonder Woman's cell...and was going in. Narrowing her eyes, Camille softly jumped to a lower ledge and stayed still for a moment to make sure she hadn't been caught...before lining herself up carefully.

Inside, Wonder Woman frowned at the plate of food that had been thrown to her, before looking up at the soldier in disgust. As she looked up however, her eyes caught the sight of the crouching cat above. Camille had escaped!  
Exchanging a non-verbal conversation with the at-ready Saturn, the Amazonian princess looked towards the soldier.  
"How am I supposed to feed myself tied up like this?"

"Not my problem" The hawk-soldier replied, turning to exit.  
Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes...there was no way Camille was ready to attack yet.  
"It will be if Hawkgirl finds out you disobeyed her orders." she fired back, making the soldier stop.  
"I know my duties!" He snapped.  
"Then I guess YOU'LL have to feed me."

The soldier stopped walking and looked back towards Wonder Woman, who smirked in reply.  
"Don't be afraid, little man...I won't bite…" Glancing upwards she took note that Camille was now crouching into an attack position...Not yet...almost…

"Mind your tongue, woman! I fear NOTHING!" The soldier stormed back into the cell and held up a piece of meat for Wonder Woman with his weapon. "Eat."  
Wonder Woman glanced towards the ledge that held Camille on it…

The Saturn narrowed her eyes...and quickly began a preparation wiggle.  
Taking this as her cue to act, Wonder Woman swiftly BIT the soldier's hand, causing him to cry out and stumble back. As he fell, he threw his blade into the air, which Wonder Woman caught quickly with her mouth.  
Quick to try to get up, the soldier turned towards Wonder Woman...only to be SLAMMED into the cell forcefully. Looking up, the soldier saw a VERY unhappy Camille, before she PUNCHED him across the face, knocking him out cold.

Quickly standing, Camille rushed over to the controls and KICKED her hind paw into the console, freeing Wonder Woman of her prison.  
Taking the sword out of her mouth, Wonder Woman rushed to Camille, handing her the weapon. "Take this and disable the other cells! I've got your back!"  
"Got it!"

Without another word, both Camille and Wonder Woman ran into the open, set on freeing their allies. Almost as SOON as they were out in the open, an alarm began to ring.  
"SECURITY BREACH IN CELL BLOCK SEVEN!"  
"Oh joy" Camille growled, Wonder Woman getting in front of her and deflecting laser fire from the both of them.

"Diana! Camille! The Force Fields!" Batman called out, standing in his cage.  
Camille started to head for Batman's position, only to be BLASTED across the room, slamming against the wall and sliding down. "Ow." Quick to jump back onto her feet, she looked up, taking note that Diana was now handling Batman's situation. Narrowing her eyes, Camille dashed to the nearest cage - Lantern's.  
"Has anyone ever introduced you to this thing call 'deodorant'?" Camille asked, SLASHING the control panel, allowing GL to come out.

"Why the heck are you bringing THAT up?" GL asked, holding out his cuffs to Camille for her to get off.  
"Because I was originally going to follow Flash's scent. I ended up following yours." Camille looked up and smirked. "You REEK-"  
"BEHIND YOU!"

Camille's ears perked, and before even she knew it, She had completely backflipped over the soldiers, SLAMMING her hind paws into their backs, causing them to fall forward towards Lantern. The Marine, in turn, SMACKED their faces with the cuffs that were still on his hands, knocking them out. Before they could really breathe, more soldiers came pouring into the room. On the BRIGHT SIDE, Wonder Woman and Batman together had managed to free Flash, Superman and J'onn.

On the not-so-bright side….they were now all stuck in a room with seemingly limitless Hawk-soldiers. Just another average day of a Justice League member…  
Camille paused when a few Thanagarians flew over her, aiming their weapons at Batman and J'onn. Growling, the Saturn quickly sprinted, jumping into the air and landing on one of the soldier's backs. The soldier grunted and looked up at the new pressure on his back.  
"Hi." Camille greeted, before SINKING her teeth into one of his wings.

"GAAAHHH!"  
The soldier writhed at the sheer PAIN going throughout his entire BODY; finding himself in a spiral and SLAMMING to the ground. Camille had managed to land on the ground and turned to make sure the soldier was still down.

Hearing a whoosh behind her, she had time to turn...  
SNAP!

Camille gasped sharply, her eyes widening in agony. A shrill shriek left her throat that even she couldn't tell if it was her own voice or not. Sinking to the ground, Camille panted heavily, eyes wide in shock.  
Her wrist...she could NOT feel her paw at ALL! Managing to glance down, she saw her left paw was now disfigured, having being snapped within. Oh THAT was going to hurt like the pit in the morning! ...Forget the morning! It hurt right NOW!

Above her, the Thanagarian soldier took out his sword while she was still in shock and prepared to stab her….only to be SLAMMED to the other side of the ship by...a DRAGON?! Where had THAT come from!?  
"How DARE YOU touch my WIFE!" J'onn roared in rage, SLAMMING the Thanagarian soldier through the glass of the watching post. Seething for a moment, the Martian dragon looked back down and quickly flew past a squadron of Hawk-soldiers; knocking them all back.  
Quick to regain his Manhunter form, J'onn quickly ran to Camille's side and winced at the sight of Camille's limp paw. It had been broken with such force...no doubt that would take some time to completely heal…

"J'ONN!"  
The Martian paused at the sound of alarm being raised by Flash and managed to look over, just in time to see a Hawk-soldier being kicked away by Wonder Woman. As soon as he was kicked away, the weapon he was holding fired, slicing into the entire side of the ship.  
Almost immediately, the air pressure in the ship began plummeting, and the ship began an uncontrollable descent back down to Earth.

The entire Justice League grunted as the force of the fall knocked them off their feet. Forcing herself up, Wonder Woman scowled and looked towards her allies.  
"We're losing altitude fast! We need to go, NOW!"

Without another word, those who could fly began helping their flightless counterparts. Superman managed to grab Batman and Flash, while Wonder Woman took GL by the shoulders.  
J'onn managed to grab the still in-shock Camille and proceeded to fly after his comrades, all of them managing to get out of the ship just as it crashed into a nearby river.

Superman looked back towards his comrades and gritted his teeth; none of them were fit to fight at the moment...he needed to find a place for them to hide and take a quick breather.  
"Everyone! Get to the ground quickly!" He ordered, flying for the cover of the buildings before they could be spotted.

***TS***

As one of the Thanagarian ships landed into the Mother ship, a Thanagarian soldier approached Talak, Hawkgirl and Kraggar as they exited.  
"Commander! There has been a security breach aboard the prisoner's shuttle." the soldier reported, frowning. "The Justice League has escaped!"

"How did it happen?!" Kraggar demanded, to which Hawkgirl looked over, almost sarcastically.  
"They're the JUSTICE LEAGUE. That's how it happened." she remarked.

Frowning at the new situation, Talak weighed his options. With the Saturn on their side, the League had a slight advantage. Even if she WASN'T with them, they would still be a threat.  
Looking towards Kraggar, the Hawk-Commander's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"Take a strike squad back to the surface." he ordered with a growl. "Search every HOUSE, every BUILDING, look under every ROCK. FIND them!"

"By your command" Kraggar responded, turning and walking out. Forget the fact that Hawkgirl cared for them; once he found the League, he was going to KILL them.


End file.
